


Forget, Forgotten

by WindMeister8



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abandonment, Alzheimer's Disease, Child Abandonment, F/M, Mother-Son Relationship, Motherhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 20:32:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13198017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindMeister8/pseuds/WindMeister8
Summary: Our tales are exactly the same.If you want to decipher them, then remember that these words flow like the ripples of time.Move forward, then move in reverse.And the truth will reveal itself.





	Forget, Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> **(AU Note: Read once forward and then read each line backwards after that.)**

_I love you, Mum._

Maybe… just maybe… one day, we would meet again and we would smile; our expressions conveying love, the time spent apart would be as if they had never happened.

I still dare to dream that…

For now though.

I can’t accept your existence.

**忘了他 (Forget him)**

It was a decision guided by the cruel realities of life – be burdened by you or accept the abandonment and carry on desperately surviving.

And so, I went through life, trying to forget that I had someone like you – life was much simpler, much less painful that way.

“I don’t have a kid named Levi.”

But you reminded me that life is not fair.

You were the one who gave me life, you showed me that there is always light at the end of the tunnel.

It’s not that I wanted to forget you.

**忘 (Forget)**

But nothing ever lasts – as years pass, memories fade.

Your visits being the only thing I look forward to in the home, life seems meaningless.

The fun times that we have slip through my fingers like the sandglasses of time until there is none left.

Then I wake up, panicking when I don’t see you at my side.

Don’t leave, I always say.

You smile warmly at me, cupping my weak hand in yours. 

I see the love in your eyes, the slight glisten of tears, the almost imperceptible tremble of your lips. 

Why are you sad?

You are such a familiar figure. I know you, yet I don’t. 

Who are you?

**忘了 (Forgotten)**

**Author's Note:**

> The concept for this drabble was something I had read once before where you could read the lines of the story forward and backward which would in itself tell two different tales. So I tried it with three Chinese phrases that I constructed myself because I thought it was pretty poetic. ;P
> 
>  **Summary:** If you read the story forward, it tells the story of a mother who abandoned her own child because she needed to survive. It's up to you to decide why she had to do this, be it for money or be it for more selfish purposes. By the end of the story, the mother has grown old and is in an old folks home where a very familiar person visits her. She seems to know the person but since her memory is deteriorating, she cannot seem to remember who that person is. Then, reading the story backwards, you have the story from the perspective of the abandoned child. By the end of that story, the child is dealing with both hatred and love for the mother who has abandoned him. In other words, the child is the one visiting the mother at the old folks home.


End file.
